


Sleepy Green and Gold

by SugarRose22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Hange Zoë's Experiments, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jean's a little shit, Levi can't resist those eyes, Levi's nice for once, M/M, Marco's an angel, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tired Eren, cute eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji's experiments leave Eren worn out and tired. On his way to his cell, he stumbles into Levi, who takes him to his own room instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Green and Gold

Eren panted heavily, his eyes working to keep themselves open. His body was sore which most likely would last well into tomorrow, and Hanji had definitely overworked him. That crazy lady didn't even take a break for a second, and it was past noon now. They'd gotten up at 6:00 AM sharp.

"Can I go, please, Miss Hanji?" Eren asked, his voice weak. Hanji thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure, I guess. Thanks Eren!" She called with a wave, and Eren released a heavy sigh.

Slowly, Eren walked back into the HQ and trudged down the halls, barely even half awake. Along the way to his room, Jean, who was with Marco, spotted him, and smirked.

"Oh look, it's Titan boy." Jean taunted. Marco frowned at him.

"Jean, don't do that. It's mean." Marco scolded. Jean pouted.

"Okay.."

Marco smiled, pecking the boy's cheek. "Thanks." He turned to Eren, ignoring Jean's blush. "Hi Eren, how are you?"

Eren smiled genuinely, but tiredly at the freckled angel. "Ah, I'm good Marco, thanks. Just a bit tired after Hanji's experiments."

Jean snorted. "'Just a bit'? You look like you're about to pass out."

Eren didn't have enough energy to insult Jean, so he walked away, yawning.

Eren felt himself slowly falling asleep, even as he wandered through the halls. He didn't even register himself falling until he landed in a pair of strong arms.

"Oi, brat, what are you doing?"

Eren wanted to jerk out of Levi's grasp, to back off and apologize, he really did, but he just couldn't. Sleep was weighing his body down.

"Mmm, Corporal Levi? Sorry..." Eren murmured, rubbing his eyes like a child. Levi sighed, just the tiniest bit aggravated. But really, he couldn't stay mad at a cute, sleepy Eren, could he? Especially not with his glowing gold and emerald eyes that were always big and wide, gazing at him happily.

"Brat." Levi grumbled, scooping up Eren bridal style. Eren mumbled a few protests as Levi adjusted him before he let it go, curling up comfortably into Levi's chest. Levi started walking toward his room, Eren clutched in his arms.

The black haired male entered his room, kicking the door shut and heading over to place Eren on his bed.

_Eren on his bed.._

To Levi, that sounded very intriguing. _Not now._ He told himself. He gently laid Eren on the soft mattress, and the brunette sighed contentedly, multicolored eyes glittering.

"Thank you, Levi." Eren's voice was soft and calm. He smiled and his eyes slipped shut, and he nuzzled into the comfortable pillow. Levi sighed.

"Whatever." He said snappily, then frowned when Eren cringed slightly.

"You're welcome, Eren." He rephrased. Slowly, he leaned in, and Eren's eyes opened barely before Levi's lips met his softly. They slid shut once more.

Levi pushed a bit harder, kissing Eren with more passion. The young brunette hummed softly, kissing back as best he could with his drowsiness. Levi climbed onto the bed, breaking the kiss and laying down beside Eren, who smiled sleepily.

"I love you, Levi." Eren whispered, and falling asleep almost instantly.

Levi sighed, cuddling up to Eren and tucking the brunette's chin under his own. "Sleep well, you brat. I love you too." He murmured back.

Eren smiled widely in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, what is this? I don't even-  
> Anyways, I think sleepy Eren is super cute. And some JeanMarco because I can and because it's cute. <3
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome! They make me happy~!


End file.
